Beyond the Shroud of Contempt
by Undercityrezident
Summary: When Burgundy is confronted by the Connoisseur's Association of Unova for her lack of improvement over her lengthy membership, she finds that she must prove herself in a test. Unfortunately, that test involves three brothers, one of whom she abhors. Will she overcome her prejudices and prevail? Sommeliershipping (CilanxBurgundy). One-shot. Sequel to 'This Doesn't Change Anything'.


**A/N: I do not own Pokemon, nor any associated properties or any others references in this work. My only claim in this story is on the character 'Gerard Poltiere'.**

**I highly recommend reading my other Sommeliershipping story, 'This Doesn't Change Anything', before reading this. It's a direct prequel, the events of which are referenced a number of times, and deepen the interactions of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicated to: Poliwhirl42, <strong>**whose fervent love of this ship and many others inspire me to be a better writer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beyond the Shroud of Contempt<strong>

"Quelle chance mauvaise..."

The harsh words of a certain purple-haired young woman slipped easily through her lips as she strode haughtily down the street of her least favourite city.

Striaton City held nothing but bad memories and even worse tastes for her. The food was lackluster, the attractions dull, the people bland, and even its natural odour managed to disgust her in some way. There was nothing she could like about this city. Only at the behest of the Connoisseur's Association of Unova was she summoned to this dismal place; and as a C-Class Connaisseuse she could hardly refuse any chance to bolster her standing in the organization. Even after their blatant and arrogant disregard for her 'natural' talent in refusing her advancement to a Rank-B Connoisseur a month ago, she still had to cater to their whims in order to maintain her standing with them. It was the only way for her to ascend to the peak of her profession. Then, and only then, would she be able to look down on _him_ and gloat in triumph.

No, she would have to endure Striaton City, and all its flaws, to reach her goals.

"Burgundy Myers," a strong and somewhat elderly voice addressed her suddenly as she rounded a street corner.

Her first reaction was, naturally, surprise. She didn't expect anyone to call her out on the street, let alone a person who knew her whole name. Her reaction turned to annoyance next as she turned on the individual, only to halt in shock as she recognized the well dressed and certainly easily recognizable individual.

His greying hair and stern, almost stoic face echoed his upstanding posture and perfect countenance. His sharp black suit and polished cane stood out amongst the casual passerby like a beacon at sea. This man was not one she had expected to ever meet, let alone in this drab town.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Gerard-"

"Monsieur Poltiere!" the young lady blurted out unexpectedly, her mouth only seeming to catch up with her mind at the most inopportune moment. Quickly realizing her faux pas, the connaisseuse quickly covered her mouth in apparent alarm, rapidly growing red from embarrassment.

"It is not very nice to interrupt an introduction. As a member of our illustrious association, I would expect you to know that," Poltiere admonished rigidly, his once neutral features contorting into a scowl.

Burgundy took on a pallor that reflected a white sheet of paper as she felt miniaturized under the intense gaze of the President of the Connoisseur's Association of Unova. Of all the humiliations to suffer in this city, she felt this was the worst she could possibly endure.

The young connaisseuse quickly regained her wits though, and bowed her head to the man before him, quickly attempting to salvage the situation, "My sincere apologies Monsieur Poltiere! It was a mere lapse in judgement due to this unexpected encounter!" Her words wavered slightly, even as she put forth the utmost effort into keeping them presentable for the man who would likely decide whether or not she would rise further in her career, "I swear that it will never happen again." She raised her head to try and gain a quick look at the man who had her nearly to the point of grovelling, hoping to glimpse a reaction.

To her immense relief, his expression had softened and motioned for her to walk with him as he turned on his heel and began walking down the street. She paused momentarily wondered if she had truly just lived that encounter or was having an incredibly vivid nightmare. On the off chance that it wasn't a dream, she willed herself into matching his pace, bringing herself alongside the man who had beckoned her.

"I'm glad our correspondence reached you. You were a little difficult to track down Miss Myers. I trust that you are continuing to build your capabilities as a connaisseuse?" Poltiere gruffly inquired, lightly tugging on his gray, bushy mustache.

Burgundy gulped. True, she was always working to better herself in that way. However, the rejection letter she had received had done little to encourage her efforts. In fact, she had dangled on the edge of the precipice in terms of outright quitting the profession were it not for an encounter with her greatest rival. Thankfully, she had not committed that particular kind of mistake, but it had left her dejected and somewhat lax in her attempts in finding work to practice her craft.

But she couldn't let Poltiere know that.

"Bien sûr! I would not allow myself to grow weak in my talent!" she brightly stated. _Even after three rejections, __vous__mal__vieillard_, her coarse mind angrily added.

"Good. You'll be needing those skills sharp for today, Miss Myers," Poltiere asserted, turning yet another corner on the street, nearly losing Burgundy in the process. She quickly redirected herself to try and 'gracefully' retake her place at his side. Whether or not her slightly clumsy course correction drew his attention, she was unsure, but at the very least, he didn't comment on it.

"I'll be testing the three core measures of your ability to assess the compatibility between trainer and pokémon," he stated flatly, "Of course I'm sure you're familiar with all three?" He cast a expectant glance her way, causing her to nearly stumble.

"Uh- Ah! Oui! I do!" Burgundy tripped over her words and she found herself wilting under his gaze. She cleared her throat and began to speak with the most authority her voice could conjure, "Premièrement, is the visual inspection of a pokémon's health, well-being, contentment, and characteristics. If the pokémon is well treated, loved, has an apparent good quality of life and seems affectionate towards his trainer, and shares some or many characteristics, and the duo are able to compensate for one another's failings, it's a superb match."

"Good," Poltiere acknowledged, leading her further on into the heart of Striaton City, "Next is?"

"The battle test!" Burgundy eagerly answered. This was always her favourite. She had started as a trainer before undertaking her role as a connaisseuse. She continued excitedly, "It is a deeper and far more telling method of matching Pokémon to trainer, as heated emotion and critical thinking by both the human and pokémon are involved. If they can communicate well with one another and their bond is strong, they have a far greater performance than those who cannot."

A small smile tugged the lips of the S-Class Connoisseur and President as he gave her an approving nod. He retrained his gaze to the street ahead and asked his final question, "And the third?"

Burgundy frowned. The third, final, and rarest task for a connoisseur was one that Burgundy had attempted before... in disguise. It had not gone well for her.

She tensed up slightly before answering, "It's the act of choosing a pokémon, usually a wild one that has no connection to anyone, and assigning it to the person to whom you are being contracted. It is difficult because there is no bond currently present, and only a limited number of interactions may be observed between the candidates and the trainer. It is usually determined by mutual shared characteristics and observations of likes and dislikes, though more unconventional means exist."

Burgundy's apprehension at the subject did not go unnoticed by Poltiere, but he was not surprised. A Class-C wouldn't have much experience in that field. Yet, regardless, he had to ask. It was pertinent to the task at hand.

"Very good, Miss Myers. Ah, I believe we have arrived."

Burgundy, having been so wrapped up in her explanation to please the man clearly testing her, didn't even realize she now stood in front of the building in Striaton she detested the most. It was a restaurant, but it was also far more than that. Pinned far above the double doors leading into the luxurious cafe was the Unovan Sigil that meant one thing: This was a gym.

Under her breath, and through gritted teeth, she growled, "Cet endroit maudit."

"What was that?" Poltiere curiously turned his head towards the purple haired young lady.

"Nothing!" she quickly put up a facade of delight, clearly not wanting to air out her contempt for the place or the man likely lurking within with such an important figure.

"Perfect, let's enter, shall we?"

Burgundy nodded, swallowing her distaste at the idea. She had only wanted to come back to the place once more in her life: When she could look down on that grass-headed moron and claim unequivocally that she was better than him in every way; especially in the way he cherished most.

She had to mentally repress the natural urge to almost smile the smell of freshly baked goods and confectionary delights that washed over her as she entered the high-class restaurant. She curbed those damning thoughts from her mind. She couldn't admire anything even remotely affiliated with _him_. It was against the rules. Her rules.

Hello, and welcome to-" A blue haired man in a waiter's outfit came to greet the two of them but stopped mid-greeting when he realized to whom he was speaking, "My word, Mr. Poltiere. Always a pleasure to have you in our humble establishment. Please, I can take you to your usual place."

Poltiere smiled, but waved his hand in a polite gesture of dismissal and replied jovially, "No need, Mr. Griffith. I am not here to dine, though it is always tempting. Regretfully, I am here on business with your brother, though I will require the services of you and Chili as well. I apologize for the inconvenience and I assure you the Connoissieur's Association of Unova will compensate you for any lost business."

Cress smiled and responded kindly, "Such a gesture is unnecessary. We are happy to accommodate." The calmest of the Striaton triplets extended his arm and motioned for them enter. The restaurant was mostly empty for the moment, it being an off-peak time on a quieter day. Only a single table remained occupied as Chili attended to a couple currently paying their bill.

Cress led Poltiere and Burgundy to the rear of the establishment, into the place where it all began for the young connaisseuse: the gym battlefield.

"I'll go retrieve my brothers for you," Cress offered, giving a curt bow to the President and parting company with them at the side of the battlefield.

"By now, I suspect you know what's happening, Miss Myers," the aged connoisseur spoke abruptly.

Burgundy wasn't entirely sure, but she had a suspicion, "This is some sort of test for me?"

"Most certainly," he spoke sternly, "I am certain that you were most displeased with our decision this year, yes?"

Burgundy flashed back to that night at the hotel, her head spinning as the whirlwind of emotions that accompanied the memories came flooding back. The letter informing her of her third annual rejection for her promotion of Connoisseur Rank-B passed through her conscious mind, as did all the events afterward that she dared not even speak... nor even think of.

"Admittedly, yes," Burgundy answered, trying to hide the scorn in her voice.

"I am not surprised. However, you are being presented with a rare opportunity today. So I advise that you set aside whatever sour feelings you might possess and focus on your performance here today."

Burgundy had expected as much since entering the restaurant with him, but was still apprehensive at the idea. She was going to have to put her sommelier skills on display in the best possible way for the President of the association she was a part of. Worse yet, was that somehow _he_ and his brothers would be involved in some fashion.

"Mr. Poltiere! Your arrival is a flavour both unexpected and delectable! A pleasure as always!" The two male connoisseurs, one recently turned S-class, and the veteran of the same rank turned president, shook hands and nodded affirmatively to one another.

As Cilan entered her field of view, Burgundy had to restrain herself from instinctively swearing at him in her native tongue. Besides it being rather uncouth to do so in front of Poltiere, it was far too soon since their last encounter, and she didn't really want to confront him. The memories of their last meeting brought up too many conflicting feelings for her. It was so easy to hate him before, but now she actually had to put some effort into it. Yet, she couldn't imagine herself not hating him. They had existed in that state for so long that it felt unnatural to feel anything different.

"Always a treat to see my newest S-Class Connoisseur is doing well. Now, let's get to the task at hand," Poltiere quickly passed the formalities and addressed the triplets, who now gathered to see what their guest's visit involved.

"I believe all of you are familiar with Burgundy Myers," he gestured towards her briefly, "If I recall, she had a gym battle here."

Cilan had to mentally shield himself to prevent a slightly more telling reaction, instead responding with a neutral answer, "Of course. She has been one of the more interesting and recurring spices in my life as of late."

Burgundy scowled at his words, not appreciating being referenced as nothing more than a seasoning, but she saw the short but telling glance he shot her and she found herself forcing her objection back down her throat.

"Then you'll know, Cilan especially, that we are here today to test her skills as a connaisseuse. First, and foremost, please tell me: Do you each have pokémon that's not your iconic battling partner in the gym?"

Each of the trio of brothers nodded, and each pulled from their belts, a single pokéball.

"Good," Poltiere remarked firmly, "Cress, step forward, please."

The most level-headed of the three brothers advanced as ordered and stood before his two brothers.

"Release your pokémon, if you please."

Cress obeyed, releasing his pokémon. As requested, it was not his Panpour, but rather a Slowking.

Poltiere stepped forward for a moment, inspecting the pokémon and scrutinizing it. He took only a few moments before taking his place back beside Burgundy and issuing her a command, "If you could please, Miss Myers, perform a compatibility test on this Slowking to Cress."

Burgundy gulped apprehensively and took a few steps forward. She took a moment to collect herself and closed her eyes. She found a few steady thoughts to focus on. Her home. Her pokémon. Her friends. His eyes just before she-

She mentally winced, shoving _that _thought from her mind. She returned to the trio of other thoughts before she felt a steady breath come from her naturally. Her eyes snapped open and she whispered quietly to herself, "Alors, it's evaluation time."

She looked Slowking over, taking a moment to circle it and investigate its appearance and condition. The Royal Pokémon seemed to study her as much as she did him, tracking her with his eyes, but allowing her to pass from his sight as she strode behind him. Cress watched with bated breath as well, curious as to what her assessment of one of his partners would be. Burgundy took a moment to look over Cress as well, though she found herself somewhat distracted at some of the vague similarities that this brother had with another to whom she was far better acquainted.

After nearly a full minute of alternating glances between the pokémon and the water type-loving gym leader, she stepped back and faced Poltiere, giving him a nod which he returned before asking, "What is your verdict, Miss Myers?"

Taking but a moment to ready herself, Burgundy launched into her speech, "Slowking and Cress are a match forged from a long friendship and a great understanding for one another. Their tastes are very similar, but a taste that builds upon itself to something greater is not one easily dismissed. Their calm and collected manners, shared and embraced by both, are a fitting match. But what they gain in shared strength, they suffer in magnified weakness!"

Cress openly gasped at this last line, whilst Chili snickered playfully beside his brother. Meanwhile, Cilan continued to wear an unreadable expression as he followed her explanation. A mere flicker of a smile crossed Poltiere's face before fading as Burgundy turned to Cress to conclude her evaluation.

"While an absolute match of character is beneficial to the relationship between the two, a battle may turn très aigre when either loses their cool in the heat of the moment. Neither possesses the ability to function outside of a battle plan. A contrast is necessary for a well-rounded bond."

As Burgundy finished her speech, she spied Cilan, his fist placed over his mouth in a seemingly contemplative gesture as he kept switching his gaze between a seemingly insulted Cress, a confused Slowking, and the lady who had just performed the analysis between them.

"Very well," Poltiere grunted in a neutral tone, "Thank you for your generosity, Cress. It is appreciated. Chili, I need your assistance next."

Almost bursting with enthusiasm, Chili bounded forward, almost colliding with Cress who smoothly stepped aside just at the right moment after retrieving his water-psychic type.

"I know what's going on here, and I'm telling you now... you won't beat me!" Chili boasted fiercely.

Poltiere let out a low sigh of annoyance and proceeded to speak, despite the overly excited young man bounding on the spot before him, "As you may have guessed, Miss Myers, your second test will involve a battle between you and this rather... excitable fellow. I will allow for a minute of combat before calling upon you to give your evaluation on the compatibility between Chili and his-"

"Oh! You'll love this one!" Chili shouted eagerly, tossing his pokéball to reveal his choice, a Darmanitan.

Poltiere, quickly growing less and less amused at the constant interruptions from Chili during what he perceived to be a serious matter, went on, straining his voice loudly at the start of his sentence to try and silence the hyperactive triplet, "-Chili and his Darmanitan. You may choose any pokémon of your own to battle him."

"I have one that is literal perfection," Burgundy gloated, eyeing Chili with determination as she pulled a pokéball from her belt.

Chili chuckled, and glanced back towards Cilan and teased, "You never told me that she's so fiery, Cilan! You'd think that might have come up with this near obsession you have with the girl! I kinda like her!"

At that moment, Cilan felt himself go beet red, though he refused to change his posture, though his eyes took on a forceful glare that locked onto Chili. Burgundy found herself with a slight tint in her cheeks at the implications, but she quickly forced it from her mind as she retrained herself to the coming conflict. She took her place at the challengers' end of the battlefield whilst Chili took the side reserved for the leaders. Darmanitan huffed out eagerly as he awaited his challenger.

"Alors! Pour votre plaisir: Stoutland, vite!" Burgundy called, sending her battler forth. The pokéball opened, and from it the energy materialized into the proud Stoutland. As he landed on all fours with an audible thud, the canine growled lowly towards his opponent, putting the fire-type slightly on edge.

"Begin!" Poltiere declared.

"Belly-drum! Go!" Chili took the initiative and barked his first order. Just as eager to start the battle as he was, Darmanitan eagerly pounded his fists on his rotund belly, all the while beginning to glow red. The blazing pokémon began to wince in pain at his motions, but grew all the more enraged and seemingly powerful with every movement he performed.

"Vous m'amusez, but this will be over faster than you realize!" Burgundy stated powerfully, flowing easily into her first command, "Stoutland, thunder fang, plus vite!"

The Big-Hearted Pokémon leapt into action at her word, baring his teeth as they crackled with electricity.

Chili scoffed, "Hah! Your normal type won't stand a chance against a fighting type move, especially when it's maxed out with belly-drum! Let's go, Darmanitan! Superpower!"

Darmanitan, invigorated from his sizeable increase in attack strength, bolted forward, tensing up his muscles as it prepared to unleash an attack with both arms.

"Dodge left and aim for his arm!" Burgundy ordered hastily.

Stoutland quickly adjusted his course, swinging left just as Darmanitan was upon him and allowing the attack to pound harmlessly into the field. With his arms exposed, Stoutland lunged forward and fixed his charged jaws around the fire-type's right arm.

Predictably, Darmanitan cried out with a fierce yell as the pain mingled with electricity coursed through his body. The blazing pokémon shook briefly from the buzzing sensation before angrily swinging his arm and loosing the canine from his iron grip.

"Gah! Try an overheat!" Chili called out in a somewhat panicked voice. Darmanitan fixed his vengeful gaze on the now recovering canine, who had tumbled after the impromptu throw that the fire-type had given. Taking in an enormous breath, Darmanitan seemed to gather a light of pure orange in his belly before unleashing a torrent of hot flames towards his seemingly hapless opponent.

"Jump over and use crunch!" Burgundy reacted quickly, prompting her combatant to do the same. With a powerful leap that belied his weight, Stoutland bounded over the stream of torrential fire and flashed his white teeth as it prepared to take a large bite out of the fire-type.

"Double-team!"

Rather than making contact with the red fur of his opponent, Stoutland crashed through an illusion of the fire-type, only to grow confused when he saw several more copies standing behind him.

"Don't be fooled! Sniff him out with Odor Sleuth!"

Burgundy's order was executed quickly, with the canine putting his nose to the ground, taking a few well placed sniffs before he stiffened and faced the leftmost of the three images standing before him.

"Aha! La victoire est à moi! Stoutland! Giga impact!"

"Hold! The minute is up!"

Both the red-headed gym leader and the connaisseuse swung their gazes towards their acting referee, Poltiere, and Burgundy quickly called off the attack.

"A fine battle, to be certain," Poltiere commented with a small hint of satisfaction in his voice. He turned to Burgundy, "You have fine instincts for battle, Miss Myers. They will serve you well, of that I am certain."

"Merci!" Burgundy accepted, taking on a proud expression and matching stance at receiving her first full compliment from the President of the Connoisseur's Association.

"But remember. The battle was not the test. It was the preface. Now, you must give me your analysis of the bond between Darmanitan and Chili," Poltiere motioned towards her former opponents.

Burgundy nodded, her apparent good mood quickly fading as she realized that his compliment had little to no bearing on what really mattered. She looked back to the authority figure with some trepidation, who merely gently motioned for her to begin. Once more approached the subjects of her impending evaluation and she closed her eyes for a moment, regaining her center. It took only moments for her to open them once again and she locked her gaze with Chili's.

"Encore! It's evaluation time!" she spoke confidently and far more loudly than she did last time.

Cilan raised an eyebrow as he watched her begin, remarking mentally on how quickly she had commenced her evaluation compared to the first time.

With surprising authority she announced to the room, "Much like our previous subjects, the bond between this pokémon and his trainer is très fort. Nothing surprising considering that we are considering the relationship between a gym leader and his partner. I, however, detect the very bold taste of recklessness. A trait present in both parties here today! It culminates in a disregard for consequences, creating an explosive dynamic that could lead to a surprising victory, or a severe defeat!" Of course, Burgundy chose to believe that the latter would have been the inevitable result for Chili had the battle been allowed to resolve. The thought brought a devious smirk to her face as she finished, "While it is a cohesive and loving bond these two share, their mutual disregard for caution in battle may lead to many a trip to a Pokémon Center for our dear Darmanitan. Hence, this trainer needs to," she gave a sly smile as she spoke the last words of her evaluation, "simmer down, for lack of a better term."

"What! How dare you!" Chili bellowed angrily, "My relationship with Darmanitan is without flaw! You tell them Cilan!" He looked desperately to his grass-haired triplet, who shifted his gaze from the connaisseuse to the flabbergasted subject. Cilan could only manage a shrug that erred on the wrong side of neutrality for Chili's tastes.

"What!? No way! You agree with her?! I'm a gym leader and your brother!" Chili yelled erratically, swiping the handkerchief tucked in his pocket and flinging to the ground in disgust.

"Mr. Griffith," Poltiere urged. He drew the gaze of all three Striaton brothers and recognized his error and corrected himself, "Rather, Chili. Please calm yourself. There's no need for alarm. Please respect these proceedings and conduct yourself appropriately."

Chili gritted his teeth in annoyance, bent down to retrieve the discarded cloth, recalled his pokémon, and stalked back to his remaining brothers, muttering lowly all the while.

"Some brother you are," Chili whispered harshly. He chanced a glance over to Burgundy, who, oblivious to Poltiere, wore a smug smile of supremacy. Chili had to clench his fists tightly in order to prevent another outburst.

The esteemed president let out a heavy sigh before moving on, "Now, for the final test. Cilan, please step forward." As the newly promoted S-Class Connoisseur stepped forward, Poltiere's mood instantly lightened. He was quite proud of his former pupil.

"Now. I have with me, five Pokémon that I have caught on my journey to Striaton. They have had no interaction with me whatsoever beyond facing me in the battle for their procurement. Miss Myers," he turned to her and she gave him her full attention, "You will be required to choose the best match for Cilan, without battle or any prior relationship between said Pokémon and the trainer. Such a task is rare, but one that we offer to select clients. And as such, it is of grave importance that we are proficient in the art."

Burgundy swallowed uncomfortably, and felt the room growing larger around her. Everything seemed further away. The exit, Poltiere, the two brothers, and even Cilan seemed incredibly distant. Her last experience in such a task, as she disguised herself to try and outdo Cilan, had gone horrifically wrong for her. She was reliving it in vivid detail in her mind.

"Miss Myers..."

Burgundy snapped to attention, focusing again on the man giving her instructions.

"Are you ready to begin?"

Burgundy cleared her throat uneasily, and let out a somewhat shaky confirmation, "Oui."

"Very well," Poltiere acknowledged, gracefully retrieving five pokéballs from his belt and releasing them simultaneously.

They all materialized before Cilan in several flashes of white light and they were treated to quite the diverse spread of Pokémon: a Blitzle, a Mienfoo, a Ducklett, a Woobat, and a Purrloin.

Naturally, the appearance of the feline pokémon sent a shiver through Cilan's every nerve, an effect not lost on both Poltiere and Burgundy. Burgundy couldn't suppress the devilish smile spreading across her face as she saw Cilan eyeing the dark-type with total and unrestrained fear.

"Something wrong, Cilan?" Poltiere inquired curiously.

Cilan looked up from the mischievous cat and met the hard gaze of Poltiere and quickly rearranged his face into a pleasant veneer that covered his obvious discomfort, "N-not at all! Please, let's proceed. I'm sure you're very busy."

Poltiere grunted in the affirmative and turned his powerful stare on Burgundy, who quickly hid her smirk and replaced it with a pleasant smile. He asked her sternly, "Are you prepared for the final test, Miss Myers?"

"Bien sûr!" she exclaimed, her gaze darting to Cilan, who had now resumed staring at the Devious Pokémon, as though expecting it to pounce at a moment's notice.

"Then proceed. You have ten minutes to make a decision. You are to in no way cause an interaction between trainer and pokémon. This must be done solely by observation of the senses," Poltiere added, laying out the rules for her, "You may begin... now."

Burgundy approached the rather peculiar assembly of pokémon and began a visual inspection. She elected to start with the Mienfoo, who stood off to the left side of the pack with its arms crossed, seemingly isolating itself from the group. It appeared unconcerned, perhaps even haughty, refusing to acknowledge the others in its group. Even as Burgundy came within its line of sight, it took a single look at her then turned its head away in apparent indifference.

She passed to the second one in the staggered line that had become her list of choices: the Ducklett. This one was freely interacting with its neighbour, preening the fur of the Woobat, who certainly seemed to be enjoying the treatment. It appeared quite energetic, eagerly and surely polishing away without a care for the fact that Burgundy was performing a close visual inspection.

The third, the Woobat, seemed to simply lie there, basking in the service the Ducklett was performing. Burgundy recalled that most Woobat loved to fly around or at least hover. But this one had settled on the ground the moment it was called out. She wondered if it was merely tired, or just lazy. She couldn't guess just yet as to which one it was, but she would come back to it later.

The fourth, the Blitzle seemed agitated, almost challenging her as she approached the electric-type. It bayed at her, raising its forelegs high into the air as it crackled slightly with electricity. It actually made Burgundy jump back slightly in fear. The Blitzle snorted in triumph as she saw Burgundy back away, confident in establishing its dominance.

Lastly, she came upon the impish looking Purrloin, who, until Burgundy approached , seemed content to unnerve Cilan by returning his gaze. Upon Burgundy's arrival, Purrloin gave the purple-haired connaisseuse a wicked smile. Burgundy almost instantly returned it, deciding that she really liked this pokémon. Anything that made Cilan uncomfortable or his life a hassle was always a welcome sight for her.

Cilan saw Burgundy giving exceptional attention to the Purrloin, with her gaze flickering between the dark-type and the S-Class Connoisseur with frightening frequency. Suddenly, the idea that she might choose Purrloin became a very real fear for him and he began to break out in a nervous sweat.

Burgundy decided that she had lingered long enough on the Purrloin, after all, she was on a timer. She passed by all the candidates again, giving yet them yet another look. The Blitzle seemed to now be adamantly refusing the generous gestures of the Ducklett, who kept hopping about its back, trying to groom the electric-type. Every motion by the water-flying type was punctuated by the electric type bucking in an attempt to throw off its pest.

The Woobat was now clearly asleep, a bubble comically pulsing in and out of its nose as it inhaled and exhaled gently. Through all this, the Mienfoo was stood in the exact same form as before, facing away from the group in an anti-social display.

As Burgundy finished her second inspection of the seemingly uninterested Mienfoo, Burgundy's attention was drawn to the far end of the line, where the Purrloin had apparently popped the nasal bubble of the Woobat, startling it from its nap and in turn, kicking the Blitzle into a near frenzy, sending the Ducklett careening off its back and towards the Mienfoo.

Burgundy had to suppress a giggle. She loved this dark-type and she could only imagine the torture it could put Cilan through. She wondered if whatever pokémon she chose, Poltiere would actually give to him. The idea of it amused her to no end.

By this point, the trio of Woobat, now roused from its apparent sloth, along with Blitzle and Purrloin, were now engaged in a full-fledged argument. Burgundy began to panic, attempting to calm them with reassurances. Naturally, though, they failed to heed her attempts and the bickering escalated into all-out war as Blitzle managed to kick Woobat with one of its rear hooves. The result was not one that would help to remedy the situation.

Woobat careened into the still, seemingly, apathetic Mienfoo, who was taken completely by surprise and crushed under the flying Woobat. The Martial Arts Pokémon, clearly fed up with its compatriot's antics, threw Woobat off and performed a Hi-Jump Kick attack on Blitzle with no warning at all.

"No! No! Please stop! This isn't how this is supposed to work!" Burgundy pleaded, unable to approach the group now embroiled in conflict.

The Ducklett, the only one currently not involved in the brawl, ran to the side and attempted to settle the issue diplomatically. However, none of combatants were receptive, and the Ducklett found itself at a loss in finding a solution.

"CEASE!"

The powerful shout came from behind Burgundy and immediately the group of pokémon fell silent.

"Now line up and remain silent. There will be no more interruptions!"

The five newly captured pokémon obeyed the commands of their clearly experienced trainer, President Poltiere, and they all took their original places.

"You have two minutes, Miss Myers. I advise you use them wisely," Poltiere warned, displeasure thick in his voice.

Burgundy nodded wordless, her face a nervous wreck as she resumed her inspection from before. She started this time with Purrloin and pondered as to its compatibility with Cilan.

'_As __drôle __as it would be to see Cilan saddled with this clearly brilliantly mischievous pokémon. It is not the one he would be best suited for,'_ her mind told her rigidly. The rest of her sighed mentally in disappointment, but accepted her conclusion.

She came next to the Blitzle, who eyed her dangerously, though it made no attempt at disobeying its trainer's orders. She gave it consideration, _'While he does have a battling spirit, Cilan is not unrestrained in his passion. This Blitzle will not do.'_

Burgundy shifted over to the third creature, the Woobat. It had once again fallen asleep on the spot, '_Non.'_

Burgundy arrived at the Mienfoo, who had retaken his prior attitude of completely ignoring everyone around it, including her. Burgundy's expression deadpanned, '_Non... even le bête, Cilan, has more social grace than this one.'_

Burgundy moved to the last contender for Cilan's match. She scanned it over several times. Even as Burgundy surveyed the duck, it surprised her by offering a small morsel of food. Where it had gotten it, even she didn't know, but she took it gratefully. Though, she had to pocket the food, as it looked a tad old, and ultimately unfit for consumption.

'_Hmm... of all these silly choices, this one seems the most pleasant. It won't ignore me. It won't attack me. It won't pull a prank on the others. It'll actually be awake.'_

Burgundy reviewed her choices, and at long last, turned to face Poltiere, "I've made my decision."

A wisp of a smile crossed his face and he replied with a question, "And which pokémon best suits your subject?"

She turned herself to face Cilan once, who returned her gaze with an intensity she hadn't seen before. She was momentarily flung back to that night a month ago. It was only then that two had stared into each other's eyes with same sort of vigour as they did now. Only it was under very different circumstances. Back then, he held the power. Now she was the one who possessed it.

He had acted with the utmost charity then.

_'Will I do the same?' _she asked herself silently.

Her eyes flickered between Cilan, the Purrloin, and the Ducklett. She had a choice now. She could damn Cilan for being the arrogant prawn he was years earlier by forcing him to contend with his worst fear on a daily basis, sabotaging her own test to spite him. Or she could match him with a pokémon easily suited to him, and take the long road to her ultimate goal of crushing him completely and utterly.

Both choices had their merits, though one granted immediate gratification. As tempting as it was, though, she couldn't reconcile the decision to saddle Cilan with the Purrloin. No. It would acknowledge that she was his inferior in some way. That would not do.

"The Ducklett would be the appropriate choice," Burgundy spoke finally.

If Poltiere was pleased, he did not show it, maintaining a hard, stoic face as he pressed Burgundy, "And what is your reasoning?"

"Simple," she began confidently, "Cilan is a person of both generous spirit and selflessness, as I'm sure you well know." Even as the words left her mouth, she found them to be bitter, though they ultimately rang of truth. She just hated admitting it.

"This water-type is has the aroma of a caretaker. One who seeks to comfort and aid others," Burgundy's mind wrestled with itself as she recalled the storm at the hotel a month ago, and his efforts to coax her back to his room to offer her shelter, "It's nature is to bring peace to conflict through reason and good will. Even if it may not succeed, son coeur pur will never be in the wrong, no matter the outcome."

Burgundy took a deep breath as she prepared to finish, seeing both Cilan and Poltiere watching her intently, "Cilan has and will continue to nurture the ambitions and hearts of many trainers and pokémon. He has the willingness to set aside his well being for the growth of those around him," she flashed back to the revelation of Cilan's advancement to the rank of S-Class Connaisseur that night, and the subsequent despair at her own failure in which she nearly tackled him and tried in vain to beat him with her waning strength as he embraced her in his welcoming arms. For a moment, she had to restrain a tear from falling at the memory and she finished, "In this Ducklett, I see much of what Cilan embodies: An even-tempered, excitable, caring individual who sometimes treads into folly for the sake of others."

Poltiere, for a long moment, allowed his gaze to seemingly penetrate Burgundy, as though he were trying to detect something deeper than her intended meaning behind her eyes. But soon, he relented and nodded thoughtfully, announcing in an even voice, "Thank you, Miss Myers. The test is complete. I would have words with Cilan now. Please give us the room ladies and gentlemen."

Burgundy, Chili and Cress all took their leave, leaving the President and the S-Class Connoisseur to discuss matters that made Burgundy exceptionally nervous.

As Chili and Cress went about the main dining hall of the restaurant, preparing it for its reopening once the current events keeping it closed concluded. Meanwhile, Burgundy stood in a corner, wringing her hands apprehensively as she awaited the verdict of her test.

Though the she was called in by Poltiere a mere ten minutes later, she found the wait excruciatingly long. But even at the end of the particularly torturous wait, she found no reprieve in knowing she was about to receive the results. She had quickly remembered that the stakes of her failing or passing the test were as of yet unknown to her. The weight pulling her stomach down somewhat nearly doubled at this unfortunate realization.

As she passed through the doors leading from the main dining hall to the gym once more, she found Cilan to be eyeing her with a face that betrayed concern. It did nothing to ease her own worries.

"Miss Myers. Thank you for being prompt," Poltiere acknowledged. Burgundy, too nervous to reply vocally, curtly nodded her head.

"I have to say, I'm quite surprised by both of you here today..." the president began. Burgundy's nervousness turned to curiosity, as she noted he referred to not only her, but Cilan as well, "...but I have reached a decision on the matter."

Burgundy swallowed as Poltiere dove into his dissertation, "Burgundy, you have a rudimentary understanding of the basics of the work of being a Connoisseur. However, you lack the finesse required of our organization. We are expected to conduct ourselves with the utmost grace, respect, and dignity. It was for this reason mainly that you have been declined a promotion to B-Class Connoisseur. We pride ourselves not only our ability to perceive the bond between person and pokémon, but also to communicate it properly. The ability to observe is worthless without the adequate skills to thoughtfully and properly describe it."

Poltiere raised his cane and pointed it at her harshly, "While you have improved in past years in regards to being able to detect the bond between the two, you have yet to shed the harsh bristles that adorn your presentations of the evaluations themselves. Even when faced with minor issues of a bond that, while pertinent, do not deserve harsh scrutiny, you see fit to deliver it in ways that discourage or inflame emotion where it is unnecessary!" He lowered his cane and continued a calmer voice, "Were it an issue of abuse or an absolute mismatch in character, your normal tone would likely be deemed appropriate. However, your scathing words do more harm than good in situations that require a delicate touch. In both your analyses with Cress and Chili, this was the case."

His scowl deepened and Burgundy's nerves tensed tenfold as he went on, "This is a consistent problem that we have observed over your years in our organization. And it is one that we cannot abide in our image to the great region of Unova."

'_This is it...' _Burgundy though miserably to herself, _'This is where he tells me I'm-'_

"However..."

Burgundy's eyes snapped up from the floor from their apparent pit of shame and blinked surprisingly at Poltiere. His face lightened somewhat and he added, "Though you may have lost control of the pokémon during the final test, you demonstrated an excellent analysis of matching characteristics with limited information and even less familiarity both for you and the subjects involved. For a C-Class Connoisseur to capture such a perfect snapshot of a bond that barely yet exists; it is unprecedented."

Burgundy finally began to relax somewhat, letting out a heavy breath, though Cilan seemed still be quite rigid and anxious. When Burgundy noted this, she found her rising mood stymied somewhat.

"So I am happy to say that you, Burgundy Myers, have passed this test," Poltiere finally declared, though he grumbled quietly afterward, "if only barely."

Burgundy choked back a squeal, letting a hand fly to her mouth to hide her apparent jubilance.

Poltiere turned to Cilan and told him in an exhausted tone, "Very well, Cilan. She's yours."

Burgundy felt like a freight train crashed in her brain as she heard the words. She mentally tripped over herself and the president was nearly to the door of the gym before she finally managed to swing around and bark out almost menacingly, "What do you mean, I'm his?!"

Poltiere paused at the door, and craned his head, giving Burgundy a stern look as he spoke flatly, "You are now apprenticed to Cilan. As an S-Class Connoisseur, he will have much to teach you if you ever wish to advance in rank in our illustrious organization."

Burgundy felt an anger surge in her that she never felt before. She felt as though steam might come out of her ears. The idea was abhorrent to her. Never mind embarrassing herself in front of the president: _This_ was the worst fate that could befall her in this city.

"Pardon-moi!" Burgundy blustered, "I cannot be apprenticed to this homme cochon! I won't accept it!"

Cilan took on a panicked visage as Burgundy firmly stood her ground against the authority figure. Poltiere sighed and gave her a sad look, "Then I have no choice but to-"

"If I may, sir!" Cilan interrupted, earning his own glare from his superior.

"You of all people know how much I despise when I've been interrupted," Poltiere uttered, a hint of danger in his voice.

Cilan grew nervous again, but he continued undaunted, "My sincere apologies. But I think this issue can be easily resolved if I'm allowed to speak with Burgundy for only a few minutes. I promise sir, I will not take long!"

Poltiere's eyes darted between the two connoisseurs before grunting and accepting, "Very well. But say what you must and quickly. I have other matters beyond the fate of a C-Class to attend to." Poltiere strode out of the gym complex, giving the two of young connoisseurs the room.

"Burgundy," Cilan began, but he was instantly cut off.

"I will, never... ever... subject myself to your teachings! You are my foe and I have sworn myself to defeating you!"

Cilan edged backwards somewhat at her fiery comeback, though he persisted, "Please Burgundy, we haven't much time and you must listen to me."

"Save your empty, fancy words! You orchestrated this didn't you?!"

"Burgundy, I am acting in your-"

"You convinced him to make me your apprentice so that you could hold me back! So I could never beat you! I'm done with you! I'm leaving!"

As Burgundy began to storm out of the field, Cilan shouted desperately, "He was going to evict you!"

Burgundy froze in her tracks. She slowly rounded on tall, grass-haired man, and gave him a cold glare that made all others she gave him pale in comparison, "Quoi?"

"Mr. Poltiere is my former teacher. I was apprenticed to him many years ago. As such, he and I share a special bond, and through it, I unveiled a terrible truth!" Cilan explained seriously.

"And?"

"He mentioned to me that in since you failed three times to improve by a certain margin in each annual test, you were to be expelled. He was drafting your notice of termination as I spoke to him!" Cilan went on, his voice urgent and deeply concerned.

"And what did you do?" Burgundy inquired harshly, advancing on Cilan.

"I pleaded with him to reconsider! I told that you held the taste of great potential. And you do! It's merely masked by a bitter veil of contempt that is holding back your true prowess as a connaisseuse!"

Burgundy's halted before the Connoisseur, now barely an arm's length away as she gave him an angry frown, "So how did this whole, apprenticeship idea come about?"

Cilan faltered slightly, "He would not relent on the issue of discharging you from the association. So I made an offer tasting of both desperation and necessity. I told him that I would mentor you!" his voice regained its earlier conviction, "Only I stood between you and the destruction of your dream, and I was willing to take on the challenge!"

"So, why the test?" Burgundy pressed, her voice leveling now.

"A condition imposed by Mr. Poltiere," Cilan answered plainly, "If he was not sufficiently impressed in your abilities, he didn't want me to waste my time on you. A judgement in poor taste if I ever heard one."

"So... I was doomed to either fail as a connaisseuse, or to serve under you!" she grit her teeth angrily before slacking in disappointment, "I knew coming back to this city would only bring me bad luck!"

"Burgundy..." Cilan began softly, putting a hand on her shoulder gingerly. She tensed at the sensation and instinctively brushed it off.

"N'avez pas permission!" she spat at him, turning away from him and crossing her arms. She was close to crying but didn't want to let him see her like that. Not again. Not like that night.

"Burgundy, I'm not your enemy. I want to help you become a better connaisseuse. The best connaisseuse," Cilan soothed, approaching her from behind. He left a small measure of distance between them as he continued, "You are going to best me one day. I can see it. Even through eyes clouded by the purple shroud of sour contempt, you still easily perceive the bonds of people and pokémon. But you choose to ignore your instincts in favour of your deep-seated hatred of me."

He drew close enough to touch her again, placing a hand tenderly on each shoulder. She stifled a sob. Cilan went on, "But you conquered it today. At least in part. The punishment for me, as Poltiere put it, was to be given whatever Pokémon you chose for me. I know you saw how I reacted to that..." he shuddered to even say the word, "...Purrloin. Yet you chose your own well-being over a taste of revenge. A wise choice, indeed."

"I did it so that I could become better than you. Even if it takes years," Burgundy huffed out, unable to muster the strength to remove his hands now.

Cilan let out a sound of consideration and corrected her, "I sense the aroma of self-delusion. You revealed your true self. There might've been a time where you hated me as much as you say, but your evaluation of the Ducklett, a delightful feast of words if I may say so, spoke much more of your feelings and ambitions than your faux hate-laced words ever will."

"What do you know of my true self!" Burgundy spun around angrily, finally breaking the physical connection that the two shared.

Cilan smiled gently and revealed, "The night at the hotel spoke volumes if you remember."

Burgundy clenched her fists and roared, "Homme vil! I told you never to bring that up!"

Cilan let out a soft chuckle, "There is no shame in acknowledging that you needed help. And that you chose to find comfort in me was a heartwarming experience I'll never forget."

Burgundy continued to flush red at the discussion of the subject, "As far as I'm concerned, it never happened! It was a moment of weakness! Nothing more!"

"We are defined by what we do at our lowest, Burgundy," Cilan lectured, "When everything else is stripped away, our egos, our pride, our masks; we finally get to see who we really are. I was privileged to see who you really are. A passionate, driven woman, who will stop at nothing to prove herself to me."

He drew closer to Burgundy with every word, and she was helpless to move away, captivated by his words, "And in the face of such a powerful, raw, untamed flavour, I can only imagine being a part of it. I want to see it flourish to its fullest potential. I want hear the name, Burgundy, whispered reverently though the halls of the association. I want to see you grow into the respected, and magnificent connaisseuse I know you can be!"

Cilan took his hands in hers, and breathed the last words of his speech, "Because I've seen the real you. The part of you no one can see. The part of you that you don't let anyone see."

He drew her into a gentle hug and lightly rubbed her back as she, hesitantly returned the gesture.

Burgundy's mind was awash in conflict. The hatred she had nurtured for years had finally had its walls cracked that night a month ago. Ever since then, the cracks had been growing. The wall was buckling under its own weight. She was supposed to hate him. Every fibre of her consciousness told her that was the order of things. Because it had always been that way. But somehow, forces beyond her control, from both without and within, were beginning to strain that so called 'truth'.

"I'm going to ask you a question now. And you need to answer honestly. You need put aside all your prejudices, judgements and preconceptions," Cilan told her softly, releasing her from the hug, but still holding her shoulders with a ghostly touch.

Burgundy wasn't sure what to expect. The day had been a bizarre chain of events and she wasn't sure what direction it could take next. Her turbulent mind couldn't predict much of anything now. Yet, she nodded, awaiting this seemingly important question.

"What do you value more? The promise of getting your revenge, or your career as a connaisseuse?"

For the first time in her life, she couldn't instantly answer that question.

Just like that endearing Ducklett, Cilan had managed to show virtues that made her no longer think of him as the vile fiend he once was. She wasn't ever sure if his presence would ever stop causing a swirl of liquid hatred from bubbling up inside her, but now, it didn't cause her to cringe in revulsion of him as she once did. He could be this close to her, hold her, and speak to her without feeling violated.

Perhaps the hate would fade with time. And if hate could fade, then she was left with one thing.

Burgundy lowered her head, staring at the floor as she gave the answer she never thought she had it in her to utter aloud, "My career."

Cilan allowed his right hand to travel from her shoulder to the cleft of Burgundy's chin. He, with the utmost gentlemanly touch, raised it to look at his beaming face. His small smile, reassuring green eyes, and cheerful expression all rained down upon her and she felt... what did she feel?

She didn't know what it was. It wasn't contempt, hate, spite, anger, or jealousy. She couldn't associate any other feelings with Cilan. Yet it was there. And it wasn't negative.

She just felt...

Better. Better than she had ever felt in a long time.

"Then we'll begin tomorrow," Cilan assured quietly, detaching himself from her and moving towards the door to meet with Poltiere.

And as he passed beyond the door, she cracked a smile. Not one of her usual, smiles of smug superiority or impish intent. No, this was a genuine smile.

"No, Cilan," she spoke to the empty room, "I don't need to beat you anymore. I don't need to be better than you anymore."

She looked to the door where she saw Poltiere and Cilan speaking vibrantly beyond the threshold. She watched Cilan as he continued to make grand gestures, which clearly did not amuse Poltiere one bit. Burgundy let out a soft laugh.

"No... I just need to be the best. I need to prove you right."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for taking the time to read this. This was idea was conceived on a night where my friend and I, to whom I dedicated this, were obsessing over Sommerliershipping (among other ships). I intended this to be a rather short one-shot, but it ballooned into the monster you see before you. You should also check out Poliwhirl42's profile on this site. She's a talented author who writes some very cute fanfiction.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this latest piece and I thank you for your continued support.**

**Happy Reading,**

**~UndercityRezident**


End file.
